


When pigs fly (technoblade x reader)

by itscateyes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reality Bending, reader takes up the mom role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscateyes/pseuds/itscateyes
Summary: reader finds themselves stuck in the dream smp after a failed shifting attempt goes wrong. They find themselves in technoblades cabin and are confronted. what will happen to the reader. who knows.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Undisclosed, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 466





	1. woke up in the wrong bed

A loud call of “DREeeaaammm” can be heard through the laptop’s speakers, dreams latest manhunt video playing in the background. I had lost complete focus on the video when I remember that I planned to shift tonight, and I still hadn’t created my script. The script was meant to have been finished a few nights ago so that I could memorise the general gist of what was supposed to go down, yet I neglected it and am now facing the consequences of my actions.

It was 11:13pm when I finally completed my script, because this would be my first time shifting to the dream smp I decided that it would be a chill storyline with no specific relationships or plot point; of course I included a safety word in case things go wrong. I revise the script a few times, make sure to get some basic details correct and then lie down. So far with all my attempts the pillow method seemed to work best. As I curl up in bed lying on my stomaching and practically suffocate myself with my pillow, I begin to feel a soft lull and feel a tug in my mind. As I imagine myself becoming closer to this tugging sensation my mind blanks. 

I'm quickly surrounded with warmth and the smell of gunpowder and coffee. As I slowly begin to open my eyes I quietly take in my surroundings. I appear to be in a log cabin of sorts, as I look to my left I see what appears to be a boat and an… ENDERMAN???. Where the fuck am i? I hear what sounds like heavy boots or hooves approaching from outside the cabin, Panicking and not wanting to face whatever was outside. I eagerly dove under the covers. As the door opens and the footsteps approach they seem to get lighter and lighter until they are barely audible and right next to the bed. I can feel the looming presence of whoever or whatever was on the other side of this duvet. Knowing I'd have to face confrontation I decided to get it over and done with, at least that was the goal until a strong hand did it before me. As the covers are ripped away from over my head I see a sight that shocked me to see.  
A 6’3 man with long pink braided hair stood in front of me. Covering his face is a mask that seems to resemble a boar with tusks that resemble his own that peak out of his mouth. Adorning his head is a gold crown that is just slightly too big for the stranger where it sits on a tilt across their head. Going down from their face the stranger is draped in a rather large cloak that seems to cover a blue suit that is definitely winter worthy. Before i could take the time to observe any other noticeable features about the man standing in front of me a low and gruff voice began to speak.

“Who are you and where did you come from?” 

his voice although a little lower than you remember was still very recognisable from the late night technoblade binges.  
Wide eyed and dumbfounded you made no move to respond. It was at this point that he decided to repeat himself, although this time is a less relaxed and more threatening way. 

“WHO. ARE. YOU?” 

still frozen in shock i finally started to comprehend the fact that i had successfully shifted.  
Quietly I let out a whisper “y/n, I’m y/n”” technoblade looks me up and down deciding if he believes me or not. 

“Well y/n can you tell me why i found you covered in blood and passed out in the snow by my house?” he questions quizzically.

A shriek leaves my lips “BLOOD? FROM WHERE?” I begin to frantically search my body looking for any signs of injury. When I look down my shirt I see bandages across my chest. Right across an area that wouldn't be easy to bandage unless… “yOU PERV” i scream.

“HAH? I saved you from bleeding out. You should be thanking me, not screaming at me” he replies in a monotone voice looking away in a way that would imply an eye roll. 

“Whatever” I grumble out of shame, I take the covers entirely off my body and begin to stand. Before I can steady myself I'm pushed back down. 

“You’re not going anywhere, I'm fairly certain I know who you are and if I'm right then Dream will be pleased” he asserts “Now stay put little Artemis”.

Where the hell did he get Artemis from, like the goddess? God he’s such a nerd, he really likes these Greek mythology references doesn't he.  
Not long passes before we hear a loud nagging on the door, Techno adjusts his crown and then proceeds to get up. He opens the door and in walks a tall figure in green with a familiar smiley face mask. From my position on the bed I am unable to make out any of the conversation that is occurring. Briefly i hear my name mentioned and suddenly I have two masked sets of eyes on me. The tall man in green rushes over. He does what I could only describe as scanning my body for visible injuries. A relieved sigh can be heard when he only spots a few bruises. 

“Oh my god y/n, you had everyone in l’manburg worried, we all thought you were dead” his sentence occupied with hints of concern. My brain throbbed as I tried to identify the figure in front of me. Their identity on the tip of my tongue yet still so far from reach. Like a balloon accidently being let go .  
With defeat I question the man

“ I’m sorry, but who are you exactly and how do you know me?” The figure before seems taken aback. 

“ y/n? Y-you’re kidding right? This is a joke? It's me Dream, your big bro?” 

Uncertainty overtakes my features, who the hell is Dream? What's happening? As the pain in my head grows from a dull throb to a sharp spike my world fades black.  
This isn't what was supposed to happen, this was just meant to be a test shift. My safe word is not even working. I’m stuck and I'm starting to forget. How will I get back?


	2. Arrows

Muffled voices surround me, distant like the echoes off a cave wall. The words barely legible through the fog that crowds my mind. The warmth that was there when I first woke up is gone. The bed seems unfamiliar, I'm no longer at the cabin. Slowly I open my eyes, a bright light greeting me.  
When I've become adjusted to the light I begin to observe my surroundings. I'm definitely not in the cabin, but whose cabin was that and where am i. Why does my head hurt so much? As I look around I notice I'm in what could be considered an infirmary, it's as cold and lifeless as what I remember them to be like at least. To my left sits two unknown men and a woman. I sit up and startle the people that were sitting.  
“Where the fuck am I?” I question.

“y/n i'm so glad you’re awake!” expresses the blonde female. Ok cool so she knows who i am but i don't know who she is. Think, y/n, think! What was the last thing to happen before you passed out? Technoblade. I was with technoblade, shit but where is he? 

“y/n you still don't look to good, don't you think you should maybe lay back down?” one of males says in a worried tone. 

No No No, i can't lay back down i need to get out of here. Where is technoblade? Where is he? I leap out of bed quite frantically, making the girl jump. Where am i? I can hear talking but i can't tell what they're saying. There's more people approaching me, they're closing. Everyone is too close. I need to escape, I need to find technoblade. There's a bow on the floor and one of the guys is wearing a quiver full of arrows. In a rush to get everyone away I pick up the bow and yank a couple arrows from the demon looking guy. 

I draw my bow and and let out a scream “ Get the fuck away from me, where is the technoblade?”

They all back up a bit in confusion but quickly go back to advancing “I said get the fuck away!” and fire off a warning shot. The shot pins a guy to the wall by his white shirt with a flame emblem on it that looks painstakingly familiar. The screaming resumes with nobody game enough to approach.  
A chuckle can be heard from the doorway behind me. 

“I see that this amnesia of sorts hasn't messed with your archery skills little Artemis” the pig man exclaims in the familiar monotone. Relief washes over me at a familiar face, as I look to greet him the group of people take it as their chance to approach. Being led by the faceless guy in green, I fire off another shot except it hits its mark this time considering its no longer a warning, The arrow impales itself right into the green mans shoulder.  
“Technoblade we’re leaving” I announce. As I try to walk past him out the door he stops me, What's his problem?  
“Uhhhh i don't really think that's your or my call to make.” he remarks “So?” I fired back. 

“Who's going to stop me?”

I face the crowd of people behind me, no one made a move to stop me from leaving. Not even the slightest bit of hesitation.

“Uhh well if you're sure, carl is outside so we can go now orrrr” he trails off.

I turn and stare at the green masked man. I want to remember so badly but I can't. The mask looks up to meet my stare. The silent staring contest is broken when I turn to leave. As i'm walking out the door I hear the saddest and pitifulest whimper of don't go. Ignoring it i hop onto carl (the horse).


	3. TNT and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw blood, slight torture

DREAMS POV 

y/n hops onto technos horse and rides away. I stand up from my kneeled position and yank the arrow out of my shoulder. Immediately George and Sapnap begin to fuss over me, I'm too occupied by my thoughts to care. Brushing past them I make my way over to the medi kit. Not thinking much of it I shove some gauze in the new holey addition to my shoulder and walk in the direction of Tommy. 

I was due to check back in on Tommy an hour ago, but I was too busy waiting for y/n to wake up. I bet Tommy had something to do with y/n’s situation. I knew I shouldn't have let them visit him, the good for nothing brat wasn't worth their time and only proved to most likely be their downfall. I bet he was the reason that they can't remember anyone but that deceitful technoblade. As the camp comes within sight I notice Tommy on the beach again.  
As I call out to him he comes running over, equipping his armour so that he can take it off again in a second. 

“Hi Tommy” I greeted, walking right past the boy into his self proclaimed ‘logstedshire’. I needed to do a little snooping, see if I could find anything that could pin him to y/ns disappearance and amnesia. Walking in I notice an off detail, there's a new room, a new room filled with chests and items. Tommy breaks a block somewhere in the ceiling and peers down, I can practically feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

“Dream..um, are you ok?” Tommy asks in a quiet voice. He tries to offer me some mooshroom soup to divert my attention away from the situation at hand. Ignoring him, I light the tnt under his base blowing up the chests and all his items. Tommy's screams in dismay, pleading for the already blown up items. I push Tommy down into the hole so that I stand above him.

“Tommy.. Drop all your stuff” I command. Without prevail he tries to reason with me, to show him that I'm not playing around, I return y/n’s favour and shoot Tommy in the shoulder. 

“Tommy you hid chests under, you hid chests full of stuff that way i couldn't take it”  
Pleading Tommy tries to give me his remaining items. “I would not have found out about it, you were lying to me!” Tommy continuously tries to appease my anger by throwing his items onto the ground. Tommy throws his sword into the hole that's been dug out, but that's not enough for me.

“No everything, everything in your entire inventory, EVERYTHING”, Tommy tries to reason saying this is all his things, I push him in the direction of the hole, TNT at ready. He drops everything realising I'm no longer able to be reasoned with. Lighting the TNT and throwing it into the hole I began walking around placing more TNT everywhere. If Tommy wanted to have a peaceful exile he shouldn't have messed with y/n. As I got to the prime log I saw a familiar item on the floor; y/n’s scarf, bloodied and dirtied. Turning I stare at Tommy, a look of horror overcoming his features as he recognises the item in my hand. 

“No, No please, Dream I'm sorry” Tommy exclaims “ I don't know how that got here, i had nothing to do with them”. 

I shouldn't have let them come here, I should've known better. Grabbing Tommy by his scruff I dragged him out towards the nether portal, breaking it and I began screaming.

“No more Nether. No more friends, no more discs and no more logstedshire!” I declare, blowing up Tommy's makeshift living situation and tent as I force him to watch. Tommy screams and cries begging for me not to do anything else. At this point I still believe that Tommy still hasn't learnt his lesson. As Tommy kneels on the ground, absorbing the fact that all his work is gone, I kick him over. As he lies on the ground I flip him over and pull his shirt up, using a dagger to carve the letter ’D’ onto hip.

As the wound begins to weep I stand up, towering over the boy and remind him “I'm your only friend here Tommy, no one else wants you, your mine now.” The wound will be a reminder of that. Before he can say anything else I raise my fist and knock him out. So much for just checking in today. Leaving Tommy to the mobs that would soon arrive as night fell, I walked back to L’manburg.

Y/N’S POV

I'm awoken by the sudden stop as technoblade hops off his horse. Looking around I realise it's night and I've finally arrived at the cabin that I remember passing out in. Hopping off carl I walk into the cabin only to emerge again but this time with an apple, got to give carl a treat for all his hard work. I watch as technoblade leads him to the stall where he puts a blanket over him and leaves out a fresh hay bale. 

Walking back inside we are both encompassed with a thick awkward sheet of silence. Technoblade sends me a glance before climbing the ladder into the attic following him. I watch as he silently lays out a bed for me, obviously not very keen on having me sleep in his bed again. He climbs down the ladder and I thank him ready to pass out again. Yet moments after climbing into bed I am bombarded with many thoughts preventing me from sleeping. Who were those people? How did they know me? Why can I only vaguely remember technoblade? What happened to me? More thoughts continued to intrude my mind until I eventually felt the familiar pounding in the head and the light headedness telling me I was going to pass out again. Taking comfort in the fact that I would no longer have to listen to these intrusive thoughts I embraced sleep.


	4. Theseus is home

Waking up in the makeshift cot that technos laid out for me in the attic next to the channel member bell. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching my back, sleeping in a cramped attic isn't the comfiest believe it or not. Messily and Hurriedly I made the bed and quickly descended the ladder. Looking around the main area of technos house (the bedroom and main storage), seeing that he's not there I descend the ladder another time to see a room full of villagers and no techno.

Upon further investigation there is a new addition to the room, a note pinned to the door. The Note reads;   
y/n, i have business in a nearby village, i should be back before sundown with supplies and other items.  
Regards, Technoblade

Cool, So I have the cabin to myself. Climbing back upstairs I decide to root through the chests to see if I can find any food to eat, considering the fact that I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten. Finding a stack of steak, a few gapples and some potions in the chests I decided that the gapples look the most appealing. After eating a few gapples I remember to check whether or not technoblade left carl. Stepping outside I'm quickly greeted with the bitter cold, I definitely can't check on Karl without some layers. Stepping back inside I looked through some chests, unsuccessful in finding any jackets but I did find a giant furry cape. Putting the cape on I find that it effectively covers my entire body, which would make sense if it is in fact technos. 

Walking back outside I make my way over to the stables, the fresh snow crunching under my boots. Giving carl a quick pet and a sneaky carrot treat, I make my way around the side and grab a fresh bale of hay out for carl, setting it down. After a few minutes of hand feeding carl, I decided that I wanted a feeling back in my fingers so I decided to make my way back into the cabin until I heard a thud. Brushing it off as a mob I continue on my way back,until I hear a loud moan of pain that definitely couldn't be confused for a zombie. Deciding to investigate, I borrowed a pickaxe from technoblades house as a weapon and walked around the side of the cabin.

Looking around I don't see anything but a blonde blob in the snow, a blob attached to a body. HOLY SHIT THERES A PERSON THERE! Sprinting over i plop down next to the person, rolling them over so they are no longer face first in the snow. The stranger appears to be a teenage boy, no older than 16, with a wound somewhere on his lower abdomen. Shaking him gently, I try to see if he’ll regain consciousness. 

“Hey come one buddy, you gotta get up, i can't help you here.”

The boy begins to stir, a long groan coming from him. As he opens his eyes a look of confusion overtakes his face (something I'm quite familiar with).   
“A woman?” he whispers, voice heavy with fatigue.   
“Come on buddy, let's get you inside so you don't freeze” I say quickly hoisting him up. I take most of his weight as we slowly make our way inside technoblades place. Quickly noticing how frostbitten and freezing to touch his skin, I gave him technoblades to wear to warm him up even the slightest bit. As I got him inside I lay him down on the exact same bed that I woke up in two days prior, in a very similar situation.  
Trying to find something to patch him up with. I vaguely recall seeing healing potions in the same chest where I got my breakfast from. Sorting through it I found a healing potion and some old bandages. 

“Drink this please” I say as I give the tall boy the potion. Giving him a once over I can now tell that he was bleeding from a wound on his hip. Lifting the boy's shirt up and startling him in the process I notice that there is a large carving on his hip, not deep enough to need stitches but it will scar. As the boy starts shouting about privacy, I begin to make my way down the ladder so that I can look through plants that Technoblade keeps in one of the chests. After finding the specific plant I needed, cuttings of echinacea, I looked through another chest for something to grind it up with. Grabbing a mortar and pestle I began to grind up the flower to extract some moisture from it. 

Walking back over to the boy i motion for him to lift his shirt up, after complying i get a closer look at the wound, it looks to be shaped like the letter D. keeping that in mind for later i rub some of the oils from the echinacea over his wound and bandage it.

“The oil from the flower that i just grinded up will act as an antibacterial” i explain to the confused boy. He pulls his shirt back down and a silence falls between the two of us (three of us if you include the enderman in a boat). Breaking the silence in ask the unknown boy what his name was.

“Tommy, my name's Tommy, but you should already know that” the last part is a hushed whisper that slips past me.

“I’m y/n, it's nice to meet you!” i say, introducing myself. Tommy looks up at me, a sadness in his eyes.

“I know who you are, you should know who i am” Tommy's voice begins to tremble slightly “why don't you remember who i am?!”. Tommy searched for any recollection or recognition in my eyes, but came up empty. With a sigh he got up off the bed and made his way to the door. 

“I’m really sorry y/n. I'm just gonna step outside for a bit” as he walks out the door im left in my thoughts. Tommy had the letter D carved into his hip. What could the D possibly stand for? What was that guy who called himself my big brother's name? Dream? Why would Tommy have a ‘D’ for a dream practically carved into his hip? 

After being lost in thought for a few minutes I'm suddenly pulled out of my stoop when I hear a very loud “HAHH?” coming from outside. Running outside I spot technoblade above Tommy in hole of some sort with his axe in hand. Sprinting over I get in between the two, covering Tommys frail body with my own. 

“Technoblade don't just try and kill him” i exclaimed “i brought him here because he was injured”

“I ESCAPE EXECUTION JUST TO COME BACK TO FIND ANOTHER NERD WEARING MY CLOAK AND MUNCHING ON MY FOOD” he proclaims  
“Execution?” i question, quickly interrupted with more of Technoblades rambling.   
“I agreed to let one nerd stay with me and suddenly i have another, he’s practically feral, have you met tommy?”. Ah so they're already acquainted it seems. Either way I didn't care, I was cold and already sniffing. A small sneeze stops technoblades rantings as he sighs, gathering me under his cloak.

“Let's get you inside little artemis” he softly utters, looking down on me as I furrow further into his big fluffy cloak.


	5. Soft like Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft techno for the people who really enjoyed the glimpse of it last chapter

Once inside Tommy wanders off while technoblade works on making the two of us a hot drink, Coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for me. Before wandering off Tommy gives me back Technoblades cloak to warm me up and I give technoblade back his pickaxe. After making the drinks, technoblade sits down next to me on his bed and picks up his book. He begins to read it aloud to me, something about a Mongol invasion on Japan. I was too far gone to really process it. 

TECHNOBLADES POV  
Feeling a sudden weight on my shoulder I looked down to see y/n’s head slumped on my shoulder, light snoring escaping their mouth. Chuckling, I lay them down and tuck them into my bed, about to leave to check on Tommy's whereabouts when a small, soft hand grabs my own. A small mumble escaping their lips “ don't leave, please”. Sighing, I sit back down and grab my book.  
“Princess?” hearing a sound of acknowledgement I continue  
“yup I'm still here, so a big deal with the second Mongol invasion of japan was that they had uh massively outnumbered the Japanese and then they lost anyways.”

Looking down i can see that they are still semi awake so i continue  
“Cause they split their fle- fleet in two, and then they took their sweet time about things until they got hit by a storm and they all died and- hahaha”  
A slightly louder snore caught me off guard, making me chuckle.  
“I mean don't get me wrong, I believe them, I mean japan is a tiny island with 12 and a half people on it at any given point, whereas the Mongols… I guess they like conquered half the world at this point..” Trailing off I noticed y/ns breathing was slowed to a regulated pace and the snoring even out, meaning they were definitely asleep and I could go find tommy. 

Climbing the ladder down stairs I don't see Tommy but I do hear a commotion under me, this little shit better not have added an extension to my house. Noticing a block slightly different to its surrounds I dug it up.  
‘What the heck is down this? What the heck is this?” climbing down the ladder i hear tommy make a comment about me not having to come down and investigate. Looking at Tommy I repeat “what the heck is this?. 

Tommy and I stand in a room filled with mismatched blocks, most of it being an ugly yellow clay. In the corner sits a log with a bell and a sign attached to it, the sign reading prime log.  
“Why are you living underneath my house Tommy?” Tommy began to go on a long rant, something about dream, and disks, and tubbo, honestly I lost track of what he was saying the moment he opened his mouth. Summing up his explanation/ story Tommy says “i need my disks back technoblade”. Ok but that still doesn't explain why he's living under my house, shaking my head, I tell him exactly that. Adding onto that i decide to compare him to a racoon, because that's what they do, scavenge and benefit off others. Observing him closer I see that the tools in his hand look very familiar, probably because they are my stuff.  
“Give me back my stuff Tommy!” 

“Go away, this is my room!” he replies quite rudely,

“THIS IS MY HOUSE!” I exclaim, the audacity of this kid “YOU LEAVE”.  
Ignoring me, Tommy climbs into bed with a swift goodnight.  
“HEHH?”  
“GOODNIGHT!”

Deciding to let it go for the night, I climbed back up the ladder, about to hop into bed before I remember I left artemis in my bed. Sighing, I pull a chair up next to bed and grab out a book again, hoping to distract myself until I fall asleep in the chair. 

Y/N’S POV  
Hearing a sigh and the sound of a chair scraping across the floor I peek my eyes open to catch a glimpse of who it might be. Sitting next to me is technoblade reading another book, feeling guilty of depriving him of his bed. I start to sit up, catching technoblades attention. 

“I'm sorry about stealing your bed” i say, noticing I was also still wearing his cloak I continue “and also your cloak, I’ll take it off so u can have it back.”. Standing up I begin to remove the cloak but I am stopped. Putting the cloak back on me, technoblade practically smothers me with its furriness. Hands still holding the cloak on he sheepishly looks at me and says “don't bother returning it, I have extras, plus this one suites you more than it did me”.  
The embarrassment is clear on his face as he breaks eye contact and turns his head to blow a piece of his long pink hair out of his face. Blushing, I thanked him and quickly ascended the ladder to my loft. Hopping into my cot, still giddy with excitement and happiness.


	6. Allies and Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, i kept getting distracted whilst writing

Rousing me from my slumber is the sound of yelling and an annoying bell. Deciding to investigate I quickly brush my fingers through my hair to make myself look presentable. As I climb down the ladder the yelling becomes more legible, its techno yelling with Tommy's unique cackles mingled in.

:You can give me back all of my stuff and leave!” Techno shouts, trying to negotiate with Tommy “or the two of us, Anarchy, we take our revenge”. As I reach the bottom of the ladder I observe the situation, unsure of the context behind it. Is technoblade kicking Tommy out?

“I can't team with you technoblade, you've wronged me” Tommy replies to technoblade. Wronged him? What could technoblade possibly have done for Tommy not to accept an offer that will benefit him? 

Techno simply stares at Tommy before saying, in a monotone voice to match his deadpan face, “do you want your discs back Tommy?”   
Discs? Like music discs? What does this have to do with them teaming up?

Tommy walks away in mannerism that suggests that he’s done with the conversation. Technoblade notices this and says a half hearted goodbye and mentions something about the discs again. This causes Tommy to turn back around to face technoblade.

With a determined look on his face Tommy simply says “I'll get them back myself.” This causes Technoblade to laugh.

“You don't even have a house, you're living under my floorboards like a racoon”. 

This brings a snicker out of me, startling technoblade as he only realised I was there when he heard the snicker. I look away from his gaze shyly, knowing that this was probably a private conversation. To avoid his gaze I looked past him spotting Tommy who had stopped in his tracks, deep in thought before he looked up and made eye contact. Walking back over towards us, stopping right in front of me.

“y/n you shouldn't stay with a guy like this, to be honest he killed my best friend and that's unforgivable” he tries to convince me  
“you should come with me, we can find somewhere to live away from this traitor” 

“TOMMY HE EXILED YOU, THAT'S NOT SOMETHING A FRIEND WOULD DO!” Technoblade shouts. 

“Does he think of you the same way, because a best friend wouldn’t do that”

Tommy goes silent as technoblade starts to explain how he knows how Tommy feels and how he’s used to being used as just a weapon. Technoblade's rant is starting to give me a headache as memories try to emerge, the events sounding familiar. Technoblade mentions dreams and suddenly my vision goes white and I forcefully sit down. 

Quick flashes of memories of a green hoodie and a smiley face, a laugh comparable to a tea kettle, sandy blonde hair, freckles. Good memories from a child's perspective go through my mind in a flash, they go by too quickly and I'm unable to process most of them. Until they stop and I'm left with one memory playing; an axe, blood, and screaming. This memory was definitely different to the rest, it was like a nightmare.

When i come back to i see that technoblade and tommy seem to be finishing up the argument. They seem to have come to an agreement and are headed back over. Quickly standing back up I push those memories to the bag of my head, I'll ask technoblade or tommy about them later. Technoblade opens his ender chest and grabs something out, noticing I'm still there he tells me to grab my cloak and follow them.

We trudge through the snow and make our way round a hill till we come to a stone wall   
As we stopped in the clearing technoblade mentions he picked up a little hobby and that he was about to show us. Pulling a small item out of his pocket he places it on a bit of the wall, I quickly realise its a button. Tommy obviously being impatient, presses the button, A click from the button tells me its activated something. Right before our eyes the wall recedes into the ground. Tommy steps back, his shock quickly turns to screams.

With a smile technoblade turns around, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. His hair blows in the wind making him look powerful yet ethereal at the same time. With a chuckle he gestures towards Tommy and I and proudly yells

“WELCOME HOME LITTLE OLYMPIANS” .

the wall behind him finished receding to reveal a cave with black skulls lining the walls. In the centre of the room surrounded by chests are two sets of glowing netherite armour. As Tommy looks through the chest I decide to get a closer look at the armour. Power and Heat practically radiate from the armour, the intricate designs on the armour leave you mesmerised, they practically tell a story. 

Feeling a presence approach I look to see a very smug technoblade. Admiring his own handiwork he notices me staring, assuming it must be in confusion he opens his mouth to explain. 

“The armour was supposed to be for me and Phil but this seems to work out now that I've gained allies, one a lot more trustworthy then the other” He says as he winks at me. Blushing, I look back at the armour one more time before deciding to look around a bit more, with Tommy still being off in his own world. Whilst looking around I make a mental note to ask techno about the vision earlier and about whoever this Phil guy is.

As we left I noticed that Tommy had donned what he had claimed as his set of armour and technoblade was grumbling about Redstone and screwing around. The sun fades into the mountains behind as a darkness is cast over us. We walk in silence for a little bit until Tommy mentions something about weapons. Technoblade begins talking about how he needs to get his weapons back from L’manburg and find Tommy and some. Tommy asks if technoblade will do it in a non violent way.

This brings a chuckle from me, both the boys not expecting that they turn their heads towards me. Considering that I now had both the boys' attention I feel like it would be the best time to show technoblade that I'm on his side.  
“Don't you see Tommy, the only universal language is violence” This brings a laugh out of technoblade and a look of shock is cast over Tommy's face. He obviously wasn't expecting me to say that.

“It's good to hear that we have the same views y/n” Technoblade comments nudging me with his shoulder in a friendly way that seems to cause butterflies to flutter around my heart. It's so good to see techno being friendly and to hear him laugh. As we arrive at the house i realise just how tired i actually am, guess I'll have to save my questions for another time. Wishing Techno and Tommy goodnight i climb up the ladder and fall asleep to the sound of the boys bickering about the cobblestone tower.


	7. falling

Waking up I realise that for once there is no noise or disturbance, only the sun rising above the mountains in the distance. Climbing the ladder downstairs I see that technoblade is not awake yet and by the absence of Tommys boisterous personality I can assume he is also still asleep. Deciding to surprise both the boys, I climbed down one more set of ladders to the chests. Rummaging through the one dedicated to food and items alike, I find ingredients and tools that I need. Hopefully they'll enjoy their surprise. 

An hour passes before footsteps disturb the silence. Looking up I see technoblade approaching and Tommy not far behind, confusion evident on their faces. 

“What is all this?” techno queries.

“Food, duh” I answered, giggling “its pancakes, cut up fruit and eggs, i didnt wanna use bacon cause…” I trailed off. Unexpectedly a chuckle comes from techno, that's the second time I've caused him to laugh and it still brought butterflies like the last time. 

“Well, uh.. Dig in before the food gets cold” with further encouragement Tommy sprints to the table and starts heaping up a plate. Shaking his head in disappointment, technoblade joins in. Sighs of content and hums of approval can be heard as we all scoff down the only semi decent breakfast that they’ve had in a while.

Once the boys had finished eating they began to discuss what they were gonna do for the day. I only heard pieces of their conversation as I cleaned up the small mess I had made while preparing the food. Bamboo and L’manburg were briefly mentioned, my attention was truly captured when techno mentioned dogs. 

“I heard dogs, I'm interested” I intruded, ready to finally get a pet. Technoblade begins to explain how Tommy wants to go to L’manburg to get bamboo, and technoblade is interested in building himself a dog army. I personally wouldn't mind going into L’manburg and exploring, maybe i can find someone who can help me get my memories back. Maybe I can talk to that Dream guy about the visions or whatever they were a few nights ago. 

Taking some time we prepare armour and invisibility potions so that we can successfully sneak into L’manburg, even though im not banned from entering like Tommy and Techno are, it's more of a suggestion. Hopefully if i see that Dream guy he won’t be too mad about me shooting him in the shoulder.  
Before we head through the portal we try to find the nearest taiga biome in hops that techno can tame a wolf to breed with the others in L’manburg. Unsuccessful we head over to the portal. Maybe another time we can find a wolf, just not today. 

Tightening my cape around my shoulders I followed behind the boys who were deep in conversation, Tommy excited about being back in L’manburg even if he was still unwanted there. I'm still curious as to how I'm tied to the place, and the people in there who will be able to tell me about myself.

From a few steps ahead I saw techno turn back to face me.  
“We’re just getting up to the portal, do you remember what the nether looks like right?”  
I actually had to think about that for a second, technoblade had mentioned it a few times but what actually was it. The portal can be seen up ahead; it's a tall structure made out of obsidian with a purple middle. Tommy runs in without hesitation and techn stops half way through, observing my reaction. When I hesitated he outstretched his hand, a small considerate smile on his face. 

Grabbing his hand we walk through together, the heat of the nether hitting my in the face like a brick. Everything glowed a soft orange, lava flowed all around and various platforms and bridges could be seen about. This place looked as if heaven and hell had a child. Tommy was already ahead as per usual, he briefly pauses his enthusiastic trek to yell at us to hurry up. Tugging on my arm, technoblade begins to pull me along whilst I absorb the surroundings.

As we get to a bridge I falter in my step, looking down at the lava that awaits below. The boiling hot hell seems to grow closer as the anxiety 

“It's ok, hold onto me and there's no chance of you falling, if you do I have splash potions at ready”. Techno tries to reassure me.

Frantically gripping to his arm, techno slowly begins to walk across. Everything was easy breezy as we made our way to Tommy, until I tripped like an idiot. grabbing me by the waist technoblade swings me around until I'm pressed flush against his chest. My hands were trapped between his body as he tried to stabilize us. Looking up his usually stern face is filled with concern, his eyes worryingly glancing over to make sure I was alright. The lava that felt like it was practically grabbing at my ankles now feels lightyears away again, my concern for it pushed to the back of my mind. Tommys concern fades away as I stare up at techno, his face practically glowing in the lighting, making him look ethereal, and strangely really kissable? What the fuck. Looking back up at techno I realise he's trying to say something to me, but my spaced out dumbass was too captivated in his features.

“y/n? y/n are you ok? Can you hear me?”

Shaking myself out of it I let out a shaky reply of yes and let myself get pulled along once again. When we reach Tommy he begins to try and fuss over me as if he was my mother. We continued along over to L’manburg, Tommy and Techno began chattering, but my mind was occupied.

He’s still holding my hand.


	8. Visiting

Arriving at the nether hub we splash some invisibility potions before exiting out of the nether. The bright sun momentarily blinds us as we step out of the portal. Shielding my eyes as I adjust, look around to make sure both techno and tommy are still there. Seeing their potion particles relieves me, I quickly whisper to techno to ask where we go from here. He puts on a pair of boots and tells us to follow him. With haste we speed off to the comforting shadows of L’manburg where we won't be without hiding spots, though we will be far more likely to run into people.

Tommy decides that he wants to split up so that he can find his bamboo quicker.  
Without giving us a chance to protest his potion particles were nowhere in sight, indicating that he’d already left. 

Walking around we saw that a bunch of anti technoblade posters had been put up, alot of them looking like they'd been done in MSpaint. Walking along the path we put our armour back on after realising that no one could see our name tag so they wouldn't realise it was us. After looking around for a little bit we heard a scream, it was unmistakably Tommy's scream. Tommy was standing at the beginning of the prime path trying to repair a hole made by a creeper.

“Technoblade can we go see my house?” Tommy asks meekly. Before he could answer Tommy had already grabbed me by the hand to show me the prime path and his house. Walking up the stairs, technoblade runs ahead yelling about stealing stuff.

“Technoblade I'm trying to have a moment and take it all in, you're ruining that by stealing” Tommy complains.

“Well maybe you shouldn't be so slow” techno retorts. This causes me to chuckle. Continuing along the path we get to the edge of L’manburg. Tommys excitedly runs off, techno cursing and running after him. They were long gone before I even realised they had left.  
This place felt like home but yet it still felt so cold and unfamiliar. 

Running my hand across the architecture felt like something I had done a thousand times before. Maybe this place was my home before the accident, though i still don’t know what the accident was. Maybe techno knows.

“Techno i-” my sentence was cut off by a hand on my mouth, another hand joining to pull me by my wrist. I’m slammed into the wall just off the side of the prime path, covered by some rose bushes. The hand holding my mouth shut is removed only to be replaced with a small bucket of some liquid.

“Drink up pretty thing, i wanna see that beautiful face of yours” the stranger purrs in a predatory voice. 

With my adrenaline running out I'm forced to consume the liquid. I am pleasantly surprised when I am met with cool milk instead of an acidic potion. Wait milk? Why would they force me to drink milk? I am very quickly met with an answer when I see the potion effects surrounding me disappear and my body starting to fade back into reality. This was meant to be a stealth mission but i've already been found out. Technoblade would be so disappointed in me. Wait where is techno? I remember Tommy running ahead but would techo really do the same without telling me? Did they abandon me? No, techno wouldn't do that, he’ll come back for me. Maybe i should start shouting to see if he can hear me.

Opening my mouth to scream, I am quickly cut off by calloused fingers forcing their way into my mouth to cut me off. 

“Oh little artemis you really don't want to do that” the stranger chuckle “now let's get moving, someones expecting you” 

No no no NO. the further I move from this spot, the harder it will be for techno to find me. Biting down on the fingers in my mouth I begin to taste blood. A cry can be heard as I'm flung to the ground, I'm unsure if it came from me or him. Coughing as my airway is now clear, I look up at the stranger from the ground. He moves to retrieve something from his pocket, laughing as he sees the recognition and fear in my eyes, as I realise exactly what is in his hand.

“Oh baby, you really shouldn't have done that” he grabs my arm and pulls me backup pressing the knife to my throat “now be a good girl and walk” 

Almost as if he reads my mind he brings the knife from my throat to my cheek and adds a clean slice to my fairly unscathed skin, blood running down my face. That's definitely going to scar. Sobbing, I begin walking like he says to, the man laughing at my obedience.

“Punz? Where are you man?” A male voice yells.

Swearing under his breath the man behind me puts away the knife that was pressed against my neck. “Over here Sapnap” he finally answers as we emerge from the bushes. 

“Sick, and you’ve got y/n’ he says glancing but after quickly doing a double take he notices the tears and blood covering my face.

“What the fuck did you do to them? Dream didn’t want them to be injured in any way” he chastised Punz. Grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Punz I collapse in his shirt, this is way too much for one day and all these new names are making my head hurt again. Pulling a potion from off his belt, Sapnap pours a little bit of it onto the wound on my face, healing it. 

“Your cut is healed, but its left a scar that's going to be sensitive for a few days, and i can't do anything about the blood on your face until we meet up with Dream at the community house”

Sniffling I thank him before we start to walk over, occasionally glaring at Punz to let him know that you didn't like him. As much as i didn't want to go with Sapnap and Punz, I'd much rather Sapnap continue to be nice to me. God that Punz guy is a dick, he didn't even ask me to go with him peacefully. I mean I wouldn't have gone with him if he asked but it's better than jumping straight into threatening and traumatizing me.

“Dream is gonna kill us when he sees y/n with blood all over their face” Sapnap says pointedly, looking at Punz in annoyance. 

“I mean we could always dunk them in the water before we enter the community house, sure they’ll be a little wet but at least they won't be bloody”

As much as I shouldn't, I really wanted to laugh. Not at Punz’s joke or at Sapnaps exasperation but at the fact that this situation felt so familiar, it was almost comforting in a sense. 

We walked for a few minutes, sapnap and punz arguing back and forth the whole time, until eventually we arrived at the community house, i recognise it from having walked through it earlier, trying to ease Tommy's nerves about being in L’manburg. 

Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe i can finally get some answers to the memories i’ve uncovered.

Maybe i can finally find out what happened to me.


	9. Goodbye

I wont be continuing this fanfic, i no longer have motivation and feel like ive backed myself into a corner. On top of that i need to pay attention in school more. I may consider a oneshot book for mcyts. If you guys have any oneshot requests you can put them in the comments.


	10. maybe

i actually feel really guilty about abandoning this story so im considering continuing it. The updates will just be slower, also if u guys have any ideas for the story i would love to hear them.


	11. saved

Walking up to the community house, anxiety begins to eat away at me. What was I doing, why was I complying with these strangers so easily. But I already knew the answers to that, because these people weren't strangers and because I might gain something from this.

Opening the door for us is a shorter (shorter than the two men escorting me) brown haired male with goggles. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he waited to shut the doors to the community house behind us. Walking in I was greeted with two new faces a cat-man hybrid and a really fucking tall demon. 

"Where's Dream?" Punz asks, beating me to it. The hybrid quickly responds saying something about him needing to check on something. I wonder what could possibly be more important than his supposed sister. 

An anxious energy fills the area surrounding me as everyone around me converses. The eagerness that I had earlier quickly being replaced with dread. Why did I cave in so easily, why did I have to get distracted so easily, and why did Technoblade run off with out me? 

why, why why. WHY!? WHY D-

My thoughts were cut off as a hooded figure enters through the door across the room. The figure wearing a familiar neon green. Looking up i can see the mask confirming my suspicions, Dream is finally here.

He looks around the room until he seems to have spotted me, making brief eye contact before turning to goggled boy. When did he sneak away from behind me? Nevertheless the conversation ends abruptly before Dream makes his way over to me. A Piercing gaze seeming to stare into my soul through the mask. The anticipation running through my mind, practically doing laps as he crosses the room. God it feels like he's moving in slow motion, as if to intensify my anxiety.

I blink and suddenly he stands before me, towering over by what seems like a foot, realistically it only being a couple inches. 

we stare for a few moments before I feel like I have to cut the tension. 

"Dream I-" I'm quickly cut off as I am engulfed with a hug, I definitely wasn't expecting this to happen. Its comforting in a way, the hug definitely doing its job to convince me that Dream is someone to trust.

His grip only seems to tighten as he starts to laugh, the comfort quickly being replaced with dread. How did that switch so quickly?

"Oh y/n, i should have never let you get on the horse with techno, Hell I shouldn't have let you continue to visit Tommy" Malice seems to practically drip from his words as he mentions Tommy's name. Pulling back I can make out the sinister look in his eyes through his mask.

What could Tommy possibly have done and how did it concern me?

Looking back on it, it did seem like Tommy was shocked to see me in Techno's house. Dream sneers and goes to make another comment, only to be interrupted. A loud bang sounding through the community house. The windows shattering at the impact of a projectile from outside.

"Stand guard!" dream shouts, quickly equipping his netherite armour and unsheathing his axe. Another projectile is shot, this time through the broken windows into the community house. Upon making impact, vibrant colours seem to shoot every which way. They were Fireworks.

Familiarity settles upon me for the third time today, except this time I know why. I don't know how that i know but those fireworks mean Technoblade. 

Another voice confirms my thoughts "Its The Blade!"

As soon as the realization crosses me in scrambling to get to the nearest door, away from Dream. The door is swiftly kicked open from the outside, a large cloaked figure emerging through the colours and smoke. 

He's back! He didn't Abandon me! I can go Home!

Panic is recognisable in Techno's tense gaze as he sweeps the room until his eyes meet mine in the corner by the doorway he has just emerged from. Relief and concern are the prominent emotions present in this moment, both emotions coming from the two of us. 

"Artemis i brought you a bow, do you think your good to help out?" He questions, shouting over the loud yelling and unmistakable sound of fireworks. Quickly nodding as confirmation I'm tossed a bow and some arrows.

A calm feeling washes over me as a notch an arrow, if the people in the room weren't already scared, then they were now. This is such a good feeling, after the hour filled with stress and anxiety, i can relax and blow off some steam. Techno and I both shoot our respected weapons until he grabs me by the arm and gives me a look that just says RUN.

So we ran. Sprinting out of the community house under the disguise of smoke, gunpowder and dye, we make our way towards the prime path. The angry voices that we though we left in the community house are catching up. In a split second I'm yanked off the path by Techno, we press flush against a building as he splashes us with an invis potion, the yelling run past us as we hear them say something about splitting up, now doubt that they are still searching for us.

But we've got a bit of leverage on them now, invisibility and our temporary hiding place. As the adrenaline fades out i finally realise the position that Techno had the two of us in. His arms were caged around my body, keeping us flush to the wall, his face so close from mine that if I concentrated hard enough the invisibility faded away for just long enough that I could see that he was within kissing distance. If I could see him then that meant he could see the prominent blush that coated my cheeks. The proximity closing between us until we were sharing the same air. I could definitely see through the invisibility, now all it was doing was giving a shimmer to his already smooth skin (aside from the scarring that is). 

Before we could get any closer he quickly pulls back, his face once again disappearing. A quick cough escapes me as I try and clear the awkward silence between us. 

"We should get going little Aphrodite, Tommy is still hidden down in the sewers making us a hideout in L'manburg"

Grabbing my by the wrist Techno starts leading me over to what i presumed to be an entrance into the aforementioned sewers. 

Aphrodite huh? That was a new one.


End file.
